The present invention relates to nozzles, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to a nozzle with an adjustable throat.
Aircraft thrust propulsion systems typically employ a nozzle. For some aircraft applications, it is desirable to provide a variable nozzle throat. Typically, existing variable throat nozzles have relatively limited adjustability, are exceedingly complex, and/or impose a significant weight penalty. Thus, there remains a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.